Ayaw kita pero hindi tayo mahiwalay
by Plegarya-Phantom
Summary: Dahil sa kaingayan nina Sakon at Tayuya, nagalit si Sasuke at tinali ang kanilang kamay gamit ang isang cursed tali na hindi maputol. May mabubuo bang pagibig? Sasuke very OOC, taglish. Sakon x Tayuya, konting Sasuke x Sakura Possibleng may spoilers. Rate


Mabuhay, Ito ang first time ko mag-sulat ng tagalong fanfic, Mga Pinoy enjoy ninyo ba ang Season 3 ng Naruto? Kung hindi, mag hintay kayo maganda ang season na 'to, alam ko na yan dahil may C.D. kami, Sound 4 fans, I'm sorry to tell you, mamatay sila… WAAAHHHH… Alam ko na medyo 'weird' ang loveteam nila pero… trip ko lang, guso ko loveteam nila eh! Sorry, sa pag-mumura nila. Hah…

**FULL SUMMARY: **Dahil sa kaingayan nina Sakon at Tayuya, nagalit si Sasuke at tinali ang kanilang kamay gamit ang isang cursed tali na hindi maputol. May mabubuo bang pag-ibig? Sasuke very OOC. Sakon x Tayuya, konting Sasuke x Sakura Possibleng may spoilers. Rated T dahil sa pagmumura…

**PAIRING:** Sakon xTayuya, konting Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**TITLE: Ayaw kita pero hindi tayo mahiwalay.**

Isang araw, sa isang bayan na tawag ay Oto, may kaguluhan na nangyayari sa bahay ni Orochimaru.

"Pangit ka! Huwag kang lalapit!" sigaw ng isang babaeng si Tayuya noong sa tabi niya na si Sakon.

"Tumahimik ka nga, tibo-guy!" sigaw naman ni Sakon, sinampal ni Tayuya si Sakon sa kanyang mukha, nagalit naman si Sakon at sinuntok ang mesang malapit sa kanilang dalawa.

"Masakit 'yon, pare, Ah!" tampo ni Sakon at sinuntok si Tayuya, at lalong nagalit si Tayuya.

"Buwiset ka! Gago-bakla-stupidoh-palaka, Ang Pangit mo!" sinigaw niya, nainis ang lalaking parang gagamba at tumayo sa kanyang upuan.

"Puwede ba, Tumahimik na kayo, para kayong pusa't pusang nag-aaway sa bubong natin, Ang ingay!" sabi niya.

Isang matabang lalaki, si Jiroubo ay tumigil kumain.

"Tama si Kidoumaru, kung nagising si Master Sasuke at si Mistress Sakura, Patay ka!" (a.n.:sumama si Sakura kay Sasuke.)

"Hoy, Batsoy,tumahimik ka nga, pati ka ikaw, gagamba-boy!" sigaw ni Tayuya habang sinusuntok si Sakon.

"Tama na, Tumigil ka na!" galit na sumigaw si Sakon, sa sobrang lakas nagising si Sasuke.

"Sinong maingay?" tanong ng galit na Sasuke, na walang pangtaas na damit, o parang 'half-naked' siya.

Itinuro ni Jiroubo at Kidoumaru ang kanilang mga daliri kina Sakon at Tayuya.

Kumulo ang dugo ni Sasuke at kinuha niya ang asul na tali sa kanyang pocket "Ito ang cursed rope, Sakon, Tayuya good luck sa pag-puputol." Sabi niya.

Humalakhak si Sasuke at tinali ang cursed rope sa mga kamay nina Sakon at Tayuya. Humalakhak si Sakon at kinuha ang kanyang kunai o kutsilyo ng mga ninja. "Master, madali lang 'yan." Sabi niya at sinubukan putulin ang tali sa kunai.

Pero…

Squeak may kakaibang tunog…

..ayaw maputol ng tali.

"Ano ba 'tong putang tali na 'to, Ayaw maputol!" galit na tinanong ni Sakon.

"Kaya nga, Good luck, Babalik na ako at matutulog kasama ng pinakamamahal kong si Sakura." Sabi ni Sasuke at bumalik kay Sakura, at doon siya nakatulog.

* * *

Natulala si Sakon, si Tayuya naman ay nag-dabog sa sahig na gawa sa kahoy. "Shit, Kasalanan mo 'to, Epal ka kasi…"Sabi niya.

Nainis si Sakon kay Tayuya, ba't niya sinisisi si Sakon na hindi naman siya may kasalanan, si Tayuya nga ang na-una sumigaw at mag-reklamo, nakakainis talaga 'tong maarteng tibo na 'to.

"Buwiset, kung hindi ka tumahimik diyan papatayin kita." Bulong ni Sakon, Narinig ni Tayuya si Sakon at tinuro niya ang mukha ni Sakon.

"Hoy, for your inpo, mas magaling ako sa iyo." Sabi ni Tayuya.

Tumawa ng konti si Sakon. "Tayuya… bisaya ka pala, info hindi inpo." Loko ng nakakatwang si Sakon.

Namula sa galit si Tayuya at kinuha ang kanyang demonic flute, na tawa lalo si Sakon

"Hindi mo ako matatakot, hindi ako takot sa laruan mong iyan." Sabi niya habag tumitigil ang pagtatawa.

Sasampalin sana ni Tayuya si Sakon, pero iniwasan ni Sakon ang kamay niya.

Kinuha ni Sakon ang demonic flute ni Tayuya, inagaw ito ni Tayuya at inilinagay sa mesa, kinuha ni Sakon 'yon.

"Gago, ibalik mo 'yan!" sigaw ng reklamador na si Tayuya.

Nairita na si Sakon sa pag-uutos ni Tayuya sa kanya, sa sobra niyang inis naputol niya ang flute.

Nagulat si Tayuya at umiyak sa galit.

"Ano ka ba, Sakon, 'yan lang ang aking sandata!" Sabi niya.

Kinuha ni Sakon ang sirang flute ni Tayuya.

"Patawad, Tayuya, Pero akong bahala, aayusin ko ito, kung puwede lang tanggalin tong putang tali na to…" paumanhin ni Sakon at pinunas ang mga luha ni Tayuya.

"Ano? Sakon, ngayon ko lang narinig yan…" Tanong ni Tayuya.

Namula si Sakon, teka, bakit siya nag-sorry, aksidente lang ang pagputol niya ng flute, at isa pa, bakit siya namumula, ang complikado naman 'to, Huwag mong sabihin na na-i-inlove na siya kay Tayuya, impossible, ayaw niya sa kanya… o baka mahal niya siya.

'Tama na, Sakon, act normal…' sabi niya sa sarili.

Tumigil sa pag-iyak si Tayuya.

"Sakon……" tinawag ni Tayuya ang kanyang kakaibang pangalan.

Tumingin si Sakon sa mga kulay kayumangging mata ni Tayuya.

"Ano 'yon?" tanong niya.

"….Patawad."sabi ni Tayuya, matagal na niya hindi nasasabi ito lalo na kay Sakon.

* * *

Gabi na, hindi pa rin natatanggal ang tali , hindi nila matanong kay Sasuke kung paano dahil meron date siya kay Sakura at over night pa.

Si Sakon at Tayuya ay nasa labas na ng bahay ni Orochimaru, tumitingin ng mga tala sa langit.

Nagkasundo rin sila ng kaunti, pero si Sakon na-in love na kay Tayuya, dahil lang ito sa tali.

Lumipas ang isang oras, naputol ang tali. Nagulat si Sakon pati na rin si Tayuya.

"Ay, Tayuya kanina nung tulog ka na ayos ko ang flute mo, Kahit isa lang kamay ang gamit ko."sabi ni Sakon at binigay kay Tayuya ang ayos na flute.

Pag katapos ayusin ito ni Sakon, parang walang nangyari.

"At Tayuya, may na diskubre ako…Tayuya…" hinawakan ni Sakon ang mukha ni Tayuya.

"Tayuya, Mahal kita…" sabi niya, parang OOC.

"Mahal din kita." Sabi ni Tayuya na lalong OOC at hinalikan ang mga labi ni Sakon.

Tapos, may isang 'wishing star' ang nagpakita. Ang pag-iibigan nina Sakon at Tayuya ay hindi mawawala….magpakailan man.

**-----------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------**

yAy, natapos ko na rin ang isa pang SakonxTayuya na fanfic,sorry, kung parang maraming mura at grabeng OOC at bad grammar, ah… nobody's perfect naman, diba? Ang una kong fanfic ay ang 'The day you said goodbye,' Hindi ko muna sasabihin kung sino si Kimimaro (epal sa love story.), kasi parang spoiler. Pero makikilala rin niyo siya, That's all for now, pero susulat pa ako ng iba. BWAHAHAHA, anyway, hindi puwede mag-bad reviews, See you sa English mode.

Hanggan sa muli, Paalams! Mahal ko kayong lahat! Kahit hindi nyo gusto SakonXTayuya love team…


End file.
